


Get The Hint

by TheOddCatLady95



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Neo, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, I'm so not sorry, Lingerie, Oral Sex, Romance, Scratching, Sexting, Sexual Content, Smut, Vaginal Sex, at least between each other, sexy pictures, this is just
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:25:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6680140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOddCatLady95/pseuds/TheOddCatLady95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neo wants to move further in the relationship. Roman just needs to get onboard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get The Hint

**Author's Note:**

> Oh dear god kill me now for this atrocity I've unleashed upon you all. *hides face* Enjoy the smut and the pink condoms. This is meant to be a sequel to 'Notes' but it could be read as stand alone preexisting relationship between Roman and Neo.

_'I don't think Roman gets the hint that I want to have sex_.'

 

Velvet nearly dropped her tray after she read that note. “N… Neo? I'm not really a person to ask about that.” Her voice was slightly pitched. Neo could tell she was awkward.

 

Normally Neo would find this hilarious. But right now, it was just frustrating. Neo was a loner by choice, but that meant finding someone to talk to this about was a little more than tricky. The girl huffed quietly and wrote another note.

 

_'Sorry. I'll find someone else.'_

 

Let's see, who was Roman friends with? Mercury was a no go, he'd just try to join in. She hadn't met Emerald yet.

 

What about Cinder?

 

^*^

 

Cinder was hiding a smile. Neo liked Cinder. She was in control of her life. She had decided she would be an actress someday and she'd already landed a few commercials, but in the meantime she was in college. Just in case acting didn't work out, she wanted to run her own business, and she wanted to learn every trick of the trade.

 

“I'm surprised Roman hasn't made a move yet.”

 

Also, Cinder knew sign language. Roman was picking up fast but Cinder already learned it. Neo's fingers flew.

 

“ _We've kissed and we've gotten handsy, but he seems to freeze when it comes to the next step. It's annoying.”_

 

Cinder nodded and sipped her tea. “I see. You think he's afraid of driving you off?”

 

Ah. Made sense. Neo had brought up she tended to be flighty… “ _Possibly… he might also think I'm a virgin, which isn't true. I had a girlfriend.'_

 

That one tended to bring out a reaction, but Cinder just nodded. “He probably just sees you as innocent then.”

 

_'What should I do?'_

 

Cinder smirked.

 

“ _We_ are going shopping.”

 

Neo grinned and clapped.

 

^*^

 

 _Buzz, buzz_.

 

Roman fished his vibrating phone out of his pocket before tearing his eyes off the TV screen.

 

_I went shopping today!! Got something cute, you wanna see?_

 

Ah. Roman paused his video game to send a text back.

 

_Sure. Lemme guess, it's pink?_

 

The picture arrived on his phone a minute later, accompanied with a winkey face. Roman nearly dropped his phone.

 

Neo was in her bedroom, sitting on her bed. It… it was definitely _pink_. The kimono was, anyway. The panties were white trimmed with pink lace. The kimono was spread _enough_ to see, well…

 

… Well then. Roman swallowed, his video game completely off his mind. What did it mean when your girlfriend sent you a picture where she isn't wearing much again? Somehow he was drawing a blank. Ignoring his slightly sweaty fingers, he managed to type back a reply.

 

_That's… nice. Are you trying to kill me here?_

 

He swore he could see her smirk. He clicked back onto the picture. Yup. Just as sexy as the first time he saw it. It was way too hot in here, Roman had to pull off his jacket. The return text came back and Roman clicked it.

 

_No. I'm trying to get you to come over here :P_

 

Oh. Okay. Wait, why did she text him again?

 

_I have my own condoms. Get. Over. Here._

 

Didn't need to tell him twice. Fuck video games, he was about to get laid!

 

Thankfully no one was in the hallway as he went up the story to get to her place. The door was unlocked and Roman just walked right in.

 

No Neo in the living room. Must be in the bedroom. Jesus, she really chose her moments to be direct. Roman slowly walked into her bedroom.

 

Neo was sitting on the bed, the kimono had clearly been discarded elsewhere, leaving her just in those panties, legs slightly spread. She gestured him forward with a finger. No words were needed. Oh boy. Well, if she was for it…

 

Roman crossed the room, pulling off his shirt as he went and climbing onto the bed on top of Neo. Neo giggled silently and wrapped her arms around her lover, pulling him close. Their lips pressed together and Roman knew he was the luckiest man on earth.

 

What began was what they were used to- a couple times during a really bad movie they'd just 'forget' it was playing and make out on the couch instead. Neo always tasted like sugar, typically like a lollipop or bubblegum, but today apparently she'd indulged in some of her name sake- Neapolitan ice cream. Roman let one of his hands graze over her breasts before he squeezed it. Being together for a few months had definitely cued Roman into Neo's body cues, and she definitely liked that. Roman pulled away from the kiss to scoot down and kiss her breasts, slowly before sucking her nipples.

 

Neo gasped and her head leaned back, her nails lightly digging into Roman's shoulders. He growled playfully before kissing down her body, her slender stomach to her hips and finally to those panties. He glanced up briefly to make sure Neo was looking down before he pulled them down and pressed his lips to her most sensitive place.

 

Her body went stiff and her fingers intertwined with his hair, pulling him closer. Roman responded by pulling away and kissing her thighs, how fun it was to tease-

 

The nails scraping his scalp were now borderline painful instead of playful. Roman glanced up to see Neo glowering.

 

“No more teasing?”

 

She responded by pushing him off the bed onto his knees and pushing her hips into his face.

 

That shouldn't be as hot as it was. All right then, to work. Roman pressed against her against and his tongue lapped out against her folds. He was greeted by a pleasant sigh and no longer getting so painfully scratched, just held in place. He licked out eagerly, deeper inside of her before going up and running his tongue over her clit.

 

Neo forced him to stay still and pleasuring her there, keep the pressure constant. If he tried to pull back, she pulled his hair much rougher to keep him in place. Damn, she was demanding. But that was pretty hot in itself.

 

Suddenly her back bent like a bow and her thighs shook, Roman took this as the time to keep going even harder, harder… there. Neo ended up scratching his head with her nails again during her climax but he didn't mind. He finally was allowed to pull away.

 

Neo's face was blushed pure red. Roman licked his lips and grinned. “Not bad, Neo, not bad.”

 

Roman was pulled back onto the bed and they kissed again, Neo catching her breath before grinning mischievously again.

 

Neo was much stronger than she looked. In a second Roman was turned onto his back and Neo was taking his jeans off. Boxers and pants were shed onto the floor. Neo looked at Roman's _very_ erect cock and this time, she was the one licking her lips. She scooted up before she gave it a slow lick.

 

“Mmm!” Roman took a deep breath as Neo's lips wrapped around the head. She was definitely unsure, but she got more confident as her head bobbed back and forth. He reached down to grasp her hair but his hand got swatted away- no pulling her hair, apparently, it was only his hair that would be pulled.

 

She didn't play long though. Her lips came off with a 'pop' and she looked back up with a grin. Roman's chest was rising and falling with speed, and he grinned back. “Where's your condoms?”

 

Neo held up on finger in a 'wait' gesture, gave Roman's cock one last kiss before she got up and went to her side table.

 

Of course the condom was pink too. Of course. Remaining quite still, Roman watched as his girlfriend jumped back on the bed and ripped open the wrapper before carefully rolling the condom on. She gave a quick nod when she was sure it was on before she straddled him.

 

“I guess I can't ask to be on top?”

 

Neo's only response was to lower herself and be slowly penetrated. She quietly gasped and her head fell back, but she didn't stop until she was fully seated on Roman's cock.

 

Roman would deny later that he moaned Neo's name loud enough that his neighbors heard it.

 

Neo remained still for several moments, causing Roman to look up. “Hey, babe, you okay?”

 

The girl looked back down and nodded. Her body then slowly raised before it fell again, starting a slow but erotic movement.Roman moved her body, attempting to get in sync with her movements, but she planted her hands on his chest.

 

 _Stay put_.

 

Her fingers dragged down his chest, and Roman breathed in sharply. Holy _shit_. Just to taunt her, he bucked his hips up. The tiny girl gasped before she looked down with narrowed bicolor eyes.

 

Clearly when she said 'don't move', she meant it.

 

As Neo rode him, her long nails would continually drag down his skin, raising sharp, pink ridges. Roman learned his question quickly- when he wanted to get scratched, he would taunt his 'sweet' little girlfriend. And taunting her was just too much fun.

 

Her movements grew erratic, her chest rising and falling rapidly. Roman took his chance to flip them back over. She gasped in shock but when he plunged back inside of her, her mouth formed a perfect 'o'. Her legs wrapped around his middle and she gripped his hair. Her lips moved but Roman didn't need to read them to know what she wanted.

 

 _Fuck me **now**_.

 

Neo's wishes were always his demand. Roman pressed his lips against hers fervently as his hips rolled against hers, driving in deep and hard. Exactly what Neo wanted, she gasped and her eyes rolled back, her fingers now digging into his back and Roman could start to feel the drops of blood trickling down his back. Time to finish this.

 

Roman's hand reached down in between them and his thumb pressed against Neo's clitoris. Her eyes shot wide open and she gasped one more time before she came, her inner walls squeezing Roman's length. That is what did it for him. With a final groan he climaxed, thrusting a few more times, each one becoming shallower before he finally pulled out.

 

After disposing of the condom, Roman crawled back into bed with his apparently scratch happy girlfriend. Back to being her sweet self, Neo immediately curled up against Roman and looked up, clearly quite content.

 

“… You know, you could've just said 'come up here and fuck me' and I would've gotten the message.”

 

Neo just silently giggled and drifted off, wrapped in her silly lover's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Are you done? Pants back on? Good! Oh boy, I have not published NSFW before on this website and I hope you all enjoyed that! I'll probably throw more at you. In time. Anyway, see you all tomorrow with another Tabletop Game AU update, and for all those going to the RWBY Tugg event, if you see a skinny blonde with a RWBY Beowulf shirt with someone cosplaying Yang... you might be seeing me and my twin sister. Toodles!


End file.
